


Refuge

by rosensilence



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Everything is consensual, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Spanking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, hux is happy to help with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence/pseuds/rosensilence
Summary: “I was told that you put a Stormtrooper in the medbay last week.”A pause.  “Yes.”“That’s not behavior becoming of our Supreme Leader, is it?”“No.”Hux took a deep breath before he asked his final, and most important question.  “Should you be punished for that?”Ren raised his face, his brown eyes certain and sure as they met Hux’s own.  “Yes.”





	Refuge

It was several hours into the Finalizer’s night cycle and Hux still had reports to finish, so the last thing he wanted to do was open his quarters to whoever was standing outside and asking to be allowed in.  A quick glance at the monitor that showed him the long hair, scarred face and scowling mouth of the man waiting meant that Hux had no choice.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said in a neutral tone as he opened the door.  It may have taken a few weeks, but he could say the title now without it sticking in his throat.

Ren nodded his head in acknowledgment as he quickly stepped inside and allowed the door to shut behind him.  “General Hux.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Hux sat back down at the desk he’d previously been working at but Ren remained standing, his presence unwanted in Hux’s private domain.  They’d only met here a handful of times before, each by appointment, and it still seemed foreign and strange to have Ren here in this space that was supposed to belong to Hux and Hux alone.

Ren didn’t say anything, and just as Hux was about to repeat his question an answer formed in Hux’s brain.  He wasn’t sure if the answer came from his own thoughts, his own desires, or whether Ren had placed it there, but when Ren silently sank to his knees before Hux, he knew that the answer was right.

They’d only done this a handful of times too, but that hardly seemed to matter.

Hux looked down at Ren, the other man’s expression unreadable as his gaze was turned towards the floor and his dark hair was covering more of his face than Hux could see.  Now that Hux knew where Ren wanted this to go, he searched his mind for a way to get it there. Even if Ren had come to him and made his wishes plain, this opening dance was still full of pitfalls and traps that Hux hoped to avoid.

Hux brushed away his anticipation and steeled his voice into the coldest, harshest tone he could.  “I was told that you put a Stormtrooper in the medbay last week.”

A pause.  “Yes.”

“That’s not behavior becoming of our Supreme Leader, is it?”

“No.”

“Should you have done that?”

“No.”

Hux took a deep breath before he asked his final, and most important question.  “Should you be punished for that?”

Ren raised his face, his brown eyes certain and sure as they met Hux’s own.  “Yes.” 

Hux nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to his holopad.  He scrolled through the open document but his eyes took in no words as this was merely for show.  He was making Ren wait for what would come next, and it only took a few seconds before Ren started to get restless and the sounds of him shifting around reached Hux’s ears. This was all part of the pretense, a way for Hux and especially Ren to explain away to themselves what was about to happen.

When Hux felt that enough time had passed and he could no longer bear either Ren’s agitation or his own anticipation, he swivelled around in his chair to face Ren again.

Ren's stance was defiant, but unnaturally so, and upon seeing it Hux knew exactly how the rest of the night was going to proceed.

“Well?” Hux asked. 

Ren said nothing, he simply removed his cape and draped it over the back of the only other chair in the room. Then he took the few steps to Hux's chair and lay on his stomach over Hux’s lap.

Feeling Ren’s weight across his thighs like this was always a heady feeling, and it was made all the stronger by knowing that Ren’s body was at his mercy.  Hux lifted Ren’s tunic a little and ran his bare hands over the smooth material of Ren’s pants before groping the firm flesh underneath. 

There was no need to rush, and Hux revelled in the feel of Ren’s muscles tensing as he waited for the blows that had yet to start.  He kept Ren in place by pressing his broad back down with his left forearm, but continued to stroke and grope Ren’s ass and upper thighs with his right hand.  He wanted Ren to relax again and let his guard down before he struck first.

He wanted Ren to feel it.

Eventually the soothing motions of Hux’s hand had the intended effect and Hux felt Ren’s muscles relax as a soft sigh escaped from his Supreme Leader’s mouth.  That was the sign Hux was waiting for, and Hux’s hand hit sure and true on Ren’s right buttock, the dull thud of the slap echoing in the barely furnished room. 

Ren made no noise.  There was no sigh, no groan, no grunt of pain… but it was still early.

The second slap hit true too, although it targeted Ren’s left cheek.  Again, Ren was silent. The dull thud of bare hand meeting pants wasn’t satisfying at all to Hux, so he roughly pulled them down, revealing Ren’s bare legs and First Order regulation black briefs.  There was something about seeing Ren in those briefs that always traveled straight to Hux’s cock, and this time was no different. Maybe it was the knowledge that underneath that non-regulation outfit, hair and attitude was something so First Order that even Hux wore them too.  

Or maybe it was the knowledge that only Hux knew that they were there.

The sound was far more satisfactory now that there was only thin cloth between Hux’s hand and Ren’s skin.  He could even see how Ren’s ass jiggled each time Hux landed a blow, and finally Ren was beginning to make a few noises.  He was trying to mask them and bite them down, but Hux could hear them. Hux was desperate to hear them, and it felt like all of his senses were tuned into the small grunts that were crawling their way out of Ren’s throat.

It still wasn’t enough.

Finally, Hux’s patience wore out and he pulled down those damn briefs too.  Ren’s ass was pale and devoid of the battle scars that littered the rest of his body, but that was okay.  That gave Hux a blank canvas to work on. 

Hux broke the silence to issue a single, one word command.  “Count.”

The first slap was glorious.  It rang around Hux’s quarters like the sound of a blaster bolt hitting durasteel, and was quickly followed by a dark, deep moan from Ren that was half pain, and half satisfaction.  Ren spread his legs a little in an action that Hux doubted Ren was even aware of.

“...one…”

“I didn’t quite hear that, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, his smooth voice adding extra bite to the title, “please speak a little louder.”

“One.”

“That’s better.”

The next two slaps were met with equally loud and defiant counts from Ren, but Hux barely heard them.  He was too transfixed by how Ren’s pale skin was beginning to turn to pink. It was intoxicating to be able to inflict physical damage on someone as strong as Ren, even if it was with Ren’s permission, and Hux took great delight in it.

Ren did too, if the hard cock rocking into Hux’s thigh and the spread of Ren’s legs was any indication.

As Ren counted off the next several blows, his voice cracking slightly on the last, Hux felt his own pants becoming too tight.  Hux had always gotten off on power, and there was nothing more powerful than having his Supreme Leader bent over his knee, bare assed and silently begging him for more.

“...eight...”

Was that the right number?  Hux didn’t even know or care anymore.  His hand was starting to sting, and Ren’s skin had changed from pink to red.  It wouldn’t be too much longer now, so Hux decided to make the last few smacks count.

He slapped Ren as hard as he could.  He felt Ren’s entire body jerk from the force of the blow as the man counted “nine,” but he doubted that Ren actually found anything Hux did to him to be that physically painful.  No, this was about more than the pain for Ren, it was about the humiliation and being shown his place.

Hux was happy to do both.

In the end, it was one more slap did it.  

Instead of counting out the tenth slap, Ren’s cracked voice simply said, “I’m sorry.”

Hux’s hand didn’t move to hit Ren again, but he didn’t allow Ren to stand either.  Instead he placed his hand on Ren’s abused skin as he spoke. “What did I tell you about speaking too quietly?”

“I’m sorry,” Ren said in a firmer voice.

Hux squeezed the reddened flesh beneath his skin, smiling wryly at the little yelp that drifted from Ren’s mouth.  “Have you learned your lesson yet?”

Ren didn’t answer.

Hux took that as a sign that the night wasn’t finished yet.

It had been difficult at first to read Ren’s non-answers and stilted replies for the permissions that they were, but Hux had managed to figure them out after a couple of nights similar to this one.  Ren would never plainly state what he wanted from Hux, but in his own way he made his requests crystal clear.

Hux twisted back in his chair as much as he could with a heavy lapful of Supreme Leader, and searched the drawer in his desk for the little tube that he knew was there.  He could tell that the sound of the drawer opening and closing and the tube popping open had been noticed by Ren, but he stayed perfectly still other than for another gentle rock against Hux’s thigh.

“I think that you need to learn how to respect the people around you,” Hux said, pausing for effect as he coated the index and middle fingers of his right hand with lube, “and also some self control.”

Hux circled Ren’s rim a few times with his index finger before slipping inside to his first knuckle.  “Let’s start with self control, shall we?”

Ren spread his legs as far as the pants and underwear that were bunched around his knees would allow as Hux slid the rest of his finger all the way in.  Other than that Ren was showing tremendous self control as he remained silent and undemanding. It was almost disappointing.

“You have to learn how to take things…” Hux said, adding a second finger, “and how to turn the other cheek.”

When Hux pressed against Ren’s prostrate, Ren couldn’t help but push back onto Hux’s fingers as he let out a filthy groan that traveled straight to Hux’s neglected cock.  Hux had barely paid attention to his own arousal so far, but maybe it was time for that to change.

“Your self control could do with some more work,” Hux said, taking both of his hands away from Ren and smirking in satisfaction when Ren whined at losing Hux’s talented fingers.

Hux pushed Ren off his lap.  He watched with wry amusement when Ren fell into an uncoordinated heap at his feet, his movements awkward and confused because of the disarray of his clothing.  Despite Ren’s habit of stomping around and being as subtle as a bantha herd, he was never clumsy and usually had the coordination expected of a skilled fighter, so seeing him collapsed in a jumble of black clothing and pale skin was a definite victory for Hux.

“What a dignified picture you make, Supreme Leader,” Hux smirked.  

Ren glared up at him through sweaty, mussed hair, his eyes blown black and lips swollen from self inflicted bite marks.  Ren’s cock was reddened from arousal and hung heavy between his legs, and Hux drank in the sight like it was that first shot of Corellian brandy after pulling a stressful, double shift on the bridge.

What would the Stormtroopers think if they could see their Supreme Leader now?

“Strip.”

Ren obeyed the command without question, wisely choosing to start with his boots.  He knew better than to move from the floor that Hux had shoved him onto, and winced slightly as moving around to pull at his boots put pressure on different parts of his stinging ass.  The pants and briefs went next, and Hux allowed his eyes to rake over those sinfully long muscled legs that he so loved to spread apart. The tunic and undershirt were last, revealing not only a treasure map of scars, each one earned in the fire of battle, but also a beautiful red flush that spread down to Ren’s navel.

Hux relaxed back into his chair and spread his own legs.  Ren’s gaze dropped immediately to Hux’s crotch, as Hux had known it would, and he watched with amusement when Ren’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Hux roughly palming himself through his still impeccable uniform.  

“The next lesson is respecting other people.”  Hux slowly undid the belt on his pants, making a show of loosening it one belt hole at a time.  “You can start with me.”

Ren rose to his knees and shuffled forward until he was in-between Hux’s legs.  He paused for a second, but only a second, before leaning forward and nuzzling Hux’s still covered hard cock with the length of his nose.  The pressure was both intoxicating and not enough in equal measures, and Hux grabbed a handful of Ren’s hair before pulling Ren’s head away and staring down at him.

“I don’t have all night to waste on you, Ren.  Get to it.”

Ren descended on him hungrily then, making short work of the button and fly on Hux’s pants and quickly pulling down the same regulation briefs that Ren had worn.  He only pulled them down enough to free Hux, and wasted no time in wrapping his already reddened lips around the head of Hux’s cock.

Strong hands gripped Hux’s thighs as Ren sucked, his tongue playing with Hux’s slit and tracing shapes.  Ren was good at this, had been a natural since that first time between them only weeks before, and Hux forced his eyes to remain open so that he could take in the sight of the Supreme Leader on his knees with a mouthful of cock.

“Show me how much you respect me, Supreme Leader.”

Ren released his cock from his mouth and licked from root to tip, his eyes staring up at Hux with the same determination he showed on the battlefield.  It was exhilarating to have that fierce gaze trained purely on you Hux thought, and he buried his hands in Ren’s hair again before guiding Ren’s mouth back where he wanted it most.

Each slide into Ren’s mouth felt like one step closer to falling, but Hux refused to let go.  That wasn’t the purpose here. This whole thing was a game, a way for Hux to gain some leverage in a power dynamic he could never win, and a way for Ren to get whatever the kriff it was he was searching for.  There was pleasure to be found in the sinful way Ren’s lips wrapped around his cock of course, but that was only part of what was happening.

Hux reluctantly pushed Ren away.  Ren sat back on his heels and waited for what was coming next, his anticipation winning out over his impatience.  Ren wasn’t as on edge as he had been from the spanking, but was no less eager to see what was coming next.

“Shall we put into practice what you’ve so far failed at learning?  On the bed. Face down.”

Ren stood up with the fluid grace that he’d been missing earlier and swiftly made his way to Hux’s perfectly made bed.  He lay down as requested, pillowing his head upon folded arms and stretching out his long limbs. Hux took a moment to admire the curves of Ren’s back, the thickness of his muscled shoulders, the strangely delicate curve of his lower back, the dimples above his ass, and of course the pink and red hues of his buttocks.  Hux had painted those colors with his hand, and like any proud artist he loved to admire his handiwork.

Hux left Ren to stew in his own anticipation and desire while he removed his boots and tunic, but that was all that he chose to remove.  He still wore his undershirt and was content to leave his pants and briefs as they were, hanging open and dangling from his slim hips. Having Ren stripped bare of his clothes while Hux still wore his made Hux’s cock twitch.

He had a sneaking suspicion that Ren got off on it too.

Hux grabbed the lube from his desk and stalked over to the bed.  Ren still lay passive, but the slight curl to his toes as Hux came closer showed that he was very much aware of Hux’s approach.

Hux tapped Ren lightly on the ass, purposely targeting the reddest patch of skin.  “Spread your legs.”

Ren did as he was told.  Hux coated three fingers with lube and wasted no time pushing them inside Ren.  He was already loose from the play earlier, and Hux’s preparations were short and perfunctory, their aim not to pleasure, but just to eliminate any real pain when Hux sunk inside.

Ren liked it to sting a little.

Another slap to Ren’s flank had the man wordlessly lifting himself onto all fours.  Much like Ren, Hux had his own ways of getting his messages across. Hux briefly wondered exactly how they’d managed to develop this level of shorthand communication between them when in any other scenario they would talk and talk and talk without ever coming to an understanding.

They couldn’t run the First Order together, but they could fuck.

Hux was reminded of that yet again when he gripped Ren by his thick waist and thrust his hard cock inside in one smooth motion.  Ren’s back arched in a sinful curve as he took every inch inside of him and voiced his approval in one long, deep moan.

“Self control, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, pulling out and then reburying himself to the hilt, “no touching yourself unless I say that you can.”

Ren whined at that and threw his head back, his long hair falling in waves across his muscled shoulder blades.  That hair was begging to be pulled so Hux did so as he pounded into Ren with all the strength he had. It was liberating to have a man like Ren in your bed because Hux knew that he never needed to hold back with him.  There was no grip too bruising, no slap too hard, and no insult too cutting - Ren could take it all. His body was littered with evidence that he’d suffered and survived pain far worse in battle, and years of servitude under Snoke was proof enough that none of Hux’s little barbs or criticisms could ever hit home either.

“And respect other people.  Give praise where it’s due.”

Hux pulled harder on Ren’s hair, forcing the man to an upright position on his knees.  Ren’s bare, sweaty back was pressed against the undershirt that Hux still wore as Hux wrapped his arms around Ren’s torso.  Hux forced his hips to still although he wanted nothing more to keep chasing the heat of Ren’s body.

Hux leaned in, his lips close enough to Ren’s ear that his breath sent a shiver down Ren’s spine.  “Tell me how good I make you feel, Ren. Let me hear you.”

Ren didn’t say anything.  Hux ran his well manicured nails across Ren’s chest, leaving a trail of red behind.

Hux rolled his hips and delivered one, sharp thrust that made Ren keen with pleasure and grab onto Hux’s forearms.  “I’m waiting.”

Hux knew that it pained Ren to verbally compliment Hux about everything.  No, Ren’s unique brand of compliments was either silent scowls on the bridge instead of arguing every point, or written all over his body in bed.  Hux had become adept at reading Ren’s body language in both situations, but he refused to back down until he heard praise fall from Ren’s plush lips.

“It’s good,” Ren finally muttered, “you’re good.”

The words themselves didn’t matter, but the tone of unhappiness and unwillingness contained in Ren’s husky voice did.

“Good boy,” Hux smiled against the smooth skin of Ren’s neck.  He licked a trail down that thick neck and across well-defined collar bones before taking a bite out of Ren’s shoulder.

Hux began fucking Ren in earnest then.  Ren took everything he dished out, his head leaning back to rest on Hux’s shoulder.  Hux couldn’t help but turn his head to look at Ren, at how his hair was sticking to his face, his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth constantly moving in a silent chain of groans and nonsense.

It wasn’t going to last much longer.  It had been building for too long.

He pushed Ren back down to the mattress so that he was back on all fours.  “Have you learned your lesson, Supreme Leader? Are you going to attack any of my Stormtroopers ever again?”

Ren lowered himself to his elbows, his forehead resting on the bed beneath him, but his ass remained in the air thanks to the once again bruising grip Hux had on his hips.  “No.”

“One more time, Ren.  A little louder.”

Ren swore when a particularly hard thrust dragged across his prostate.  “No, I won’t.”

Hux made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.  “Do you promise?”

“Yes!” Ren answered, his voice increasing in volume and frustration.  “I promise!”

As much as Hux wanted to tease and punish Ren some more, he simply couldn’t do it.  Ren just felt so good, his body so welcoming, and owning him this way was so intoxicating that Hux’s own pleasure was threatening to take over him.  But then again, it could never last long enough for Hux.

He slapped Ren’s ass one last time.  “You can touch yourself now.”

Although the position they were in meant that Hux couldn’t see it, he could tell from the movement of Ren’s right shoulder and the low moans that started spilling from Ren’s mouth that the other man had taken him at his word.  

Ren came first.  The combination of his own hand and Hux’s hard cock moving inside him being too much to bare for too long.  Hux followed shortly after. He continued fucking Ren through his orgasm, refusing to let go of Ren’s hips until the sensitivity became too much.

Ren collapsed onto the bed in a boneless pile, his legs still spread and head pillowed back onto his arms.  Hux wanted to follow him and succumb to the tiredness that he could feel setting in, but that’s not how these sessions ended.  Hux took one lingering look at the red, hand-sized marks on Ren’s buttocks and the cum, his cum, leaking out of Ren’s ass before standing up.

“I’m going to freshen up,” Hux announced in the most neutral, yet commanding tone he could muster.  “When I come back, I expect you to be gone.”

Ren made no sign that he’d heard Hux, but Hux knew he had.

Hux left the bedroom and went to the fresher, making sure to shut the door behind him so that he didn’t have to see Ren.  With the door shut he could have almost forget what had happened and that Ren was even there, but the slight tingle that remained under his skin reminded him that he was still riding the aftermath of a very good orgasm.  He cleaned himself up, taking particular care to splash his face with as much cold water as he could take, counted to twenty and then opened the door again.

As instructed, Ren was gone and had taken all trace of him with him.  The sheets had been straightened and even the lube was nowhere to be seen, having no doubt been returned to the drawer that Ren knew it was usually stashed away in.

The only sign of what had happened was Hux’s tunic, which had been placed across the back of Hux’s chair instead of neatly away in the wardrobe as Hux would usually have done.

Hux ignored that and sat down, his eyes drifting over to the holopad he’d been working at before Ren interrupted him.  He couldn’t concentrate on it now anymore than he had been able to when Ren was there, so he shut if off with a sigh and resigned himself to waking up early to finish the work he was too tired to finish before sleeping.

He set his alarm for an hour earlier than usual, and fell into bed without bothering to undress fully.  His hand still hurt slightly from spanking Ren, he was tired beyond belief, and his sheets smelt of that same earthy spice that seemed to cling to Ren wherever he went.

As he drifted off to sleep his last thought was that he didn’t know exactly what Ren sought from nights like this from Hux, whether it was humiliation, a firm hand, or some stress relief, but he hoped that Ren had found it.

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth Be With You!
> 
> (I have no idea what this was)
> 
> Come and say hello at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rosensilence) or [Tumblr](http://rosensilence.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
